


Say My Name [fanmix]

by beerbad



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fanmix, Femslash, OTP Feels, Playlist, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wynonna/Waverly Fanmix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name [fanmix]

 

 **Say My Name: A Wynonna/Waverly Fanmix**  
  
1\. Born To Die - Lana Del Rey  
2\. Momma Sed - Puscifer  
3\. Haunting - Halsey  
4\. Secular Love - The Casket Girls  
5\. Ride - Black Coast (feat. M Maggie)  
6\. Say My Name - ODESZA (feat. Zyra)  
7\. Post Blue - Placebo  
8\. Wild Horses - Bishop Briggs  
9\. Pretty When You Cry - Lana Del Rey  
10\. Bloodsport - Raleigh Ritchie  
11\. One Woman Army - Kate Earl  
12\. Bravado - Lorde  
13\. The Colder Months - Liza Anne  
14\. Take Care - City and Colour

Wynonna Earp premiered on April 1st and I put the first tracks into this playlist on April 12th, back when it was entitled "Earp sisters oh no" -- which sums up a lot of this actually, haha.  My feelings for Wynonna & Waverly's relationship, both canonical and subtextual, have been raging since Wynonna called Waverly "babygirl" in the pilot and haven't let up since.  
  
Unfortunately this ship has a tiny following, but I certainly don't plan on quitting making fanworks for them anytime soon!  I've written [one fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7083259) for them so far, and I'm also toying with a bunch of tracks from this mix as potential vidsongs.  (I really love the thought of having a Wynonna/Waverly vid to premiere at TGIFemlash this year, hehe.)  Big thanks go out to mammothluv for jumping onboard this delicious sis!yay ship immediately and also for creating the album art for this mix, which I completely adore. <3

 **[Download @ Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?gz1luo8bgdc9ywd) **  
**[Listen @ Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/124416061/playlist/6hNGSnPOwDRVqZoaRFOZmO) **  
**[Listen @ 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/beerbad/say-my-name) **

**[LiveJournal Post](http://beerbad.livejournal.com/372598.html) **

**[Tumblr Post](http://shinyalice.tumblr.com/post/149636670212/say-my-name-a-wynonnawaverly-fanmix-1-born-to) **


End file.
